


Cinnamon Sugar Biscuits

by eruriotica (minxiebutt)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Caning, Collars, Consensual Kink, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Erwin, Dominant/submissive eruri, Established Relationship, Licking, M/M, Muzzles, Pet Play, Polyamory, Rimming, Switch Levi, building relationships, pet mike, pet/handler/master
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxiebutt/pseuds/eruriotica
Summary: Levi wants to learn how to be a dominant and a handler. Erwin will teach him with their new pet Mike.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keep me safe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865662) by [Kataki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataki/pseuds/Kataki). 



> i was going to post it as a oneshot but it's really getting away from me so here's a two-parter in the works. inspired by tsu's amazing prompt-fill that i sent them. heart eyes for days, y'all

“Hey.” Levi slips out of his coat while Erwin leans down to greet him with a kiss in his hair. His head lulls back to accept another one on his mouth.

“Hey,” Erwin replies with a smile. “About your text; are you sure?”

Levi kneels to untie his shoelaces, hiding the red that comes up to his cheeks, but nonetheless, he admits, “Yeah. I’m sure.”

“That’s a big decision.”

“What, are you gonna lecture me again?”

Above him, Erwin chuckles and pats the top of his head, and Levi scowls up affectionately at his partner.

“He's so cute,” Levi laments a little bit later, hugging Erwin from behind and resting his forehead between moving shoulders blades as Erwin flips veggie burgers in the skillet. “Petra says he's a pet, he told her at the munch. God, I hope he lets us pursue him, Erwin. He's so cute…”

A big warm hand pats Levi’s pair where they rest on Erwin’s belly. “I know, baby.”

;;;

Most of the right sides here are female, and Mike considers himself attracted to all genders, but many of the left sides are strictly heterosexual males. There’s a few gay couples here tonight, and Mike watches one make their way through the party while he sits on an aftercare sofa in a dimly lit corner of the play space. They’re not well acquainted, but he knows their names. Levi and Erwin. They’re a pair, been together since high school, people say, and got married the day it was legalised. Mike has seen them at parties before, they’re something of a figure within this community. Erwin knows his stuff, he has Levi well trained.

They were at the munch last weekend. Mike sat at the end of the table and got caught up in a conversation with a shy girl who likes to age play. When he accepted her preference without questioning, she had smiled and given him the same courtesy.

Gender isn't an issue with Mike; he's willing to play with anyone who would take him seriously the next time he tells them that he's on the right side of the slash. One look at his stature, his bulk, and girls swoon, “If only you were a dominant!” That's fine and all, to each their own, and Mike’s own happens to be a desire to give himself over.

In the two months that he’s been coming here, Mike has received no serious interest, but it’s still nice to be here in the atmosphere. He’s also taken to wearing his collar to keep away stray comments. He doesn’t even switch, doesn’t want to have any amount of control when the emotional labour of pretending to be normal is taxing enough.

At the munch last weekend, Mike had heard Levi mention that he was feeling like a switch, and while he was being mentored by his master, he was looking for someone that they could take on as their own. Not like unicorn hunting, Levi had defended quickly when the eyes of several unattached girls looked at him with lustful gleaming, because Levi isn’t bisexual like Erwin, he’s gay.

The music of the party is not loud by any standard, but Mike has to leave the play space for a break. He’s itchingly, overly aware of his body as he makes his way through the loose crowd, careful not to step into anyone’s scenes as he walks to the double doors that will release him into the front of the club. Out of habit, he checks behind him to see if anyone else is coming out and to hold the door for them, and he sees Levi’s body moving away from Erwin and into his direction.

“Thanks,” Levi says when he’s close enough.

Mike doesn’t reply as he steps back to indicate that Levi should pass before him. Carefully, he closes the door so that he doesn’t make too much noise.

It’s much calmer out here in the social space. Some of the music pours over, but it’s dulled by the separating wall. A few couples and groups are littered at tables or on sofas, chatting amongst themselves, and Mike looks for an empty corner to sit in. There’s one by the reception, and Petra’s working the desk tonight, which is good because she doesn’t like small talk either.

“Hey,” he says out of politeness, looking at the flogger for sale on the wall behind her. She returns it, and that’s the end of their exchange.

Outside of the play space, Mike can use his phone again, but there’s no notifications so he watches the other club members instead. His eyes find Levi first, curiously zeroing in on him, studying him without finding answers. He’s standing as he talks to a woman in one of the wingback chairs, a girl sitting at her feet. Black hair up in a ponytail, eyeliner sharp enough to see even across the room, painted red lips. Mike likes the way Levi looks, almost like a direct contradiction of himself, and he can appreciate the curve of Levi’s ass, accentuated by the stilettos and by the way he cocks his hips to one side.

Levi is something nice to look at. Small but proportionately muscled, balanced with a little softness, he’d been a real sight in lingerie and chains, cock leaking while he was caned, but tonight he’s in skinny jeans and what must be one of Erwin’s long-sleeve shirts, tied around the waist to bring it in and show off his hips. Maybe tonight they’re here just to be here, like Mike. He hasn’t seen them play for a few weeks now.

Mike had talked to Erwin for a moment at last weekend’s munch, took Erwin’s hand and shook it as they traded simple introductions on Mike’s way out. For a moment, he considers heading home for the night, but he remembers seeing one of the pet handlers bring in their toy chest, and that’s a scene he really would like to watch.

He looks toward Levi again when the man begins moving away from the woman in the wingback and in Mikasa’s direction, and then those stilettos are right in front of Mike’s boots.

“Hey,” Levi says. “Can I sit?”

“Sure.” Mike shifts to make space, watching Levi’s shoes as the man comes beside him and lowers onto the couch, legs crossing.

“I’m Levi.” A hand appears over the crossed legs, nails painted black, an offer.

“I know,” Mike blurts, then backtracks. “I mean, I know your name from around. You’re Erwin’s.”

“Yeah. What’s your name?”

Mike grasps Levi’s hand in a too-tight shake, retreating from the touch quickly. “Mike.”

“Nice grip, Mike.”

“Sorry.”

Levi twists to face him, and in this proximity, Mike barely dares to look at his chest, he's so close. There’s a fading logo on the shirt that he doesn’t recognise. Red lips in his peripherals ask, “Why are you apologising?”

His instinct is to do it again, but he bites his lip and takes a deep breath, distracting himself by distinguishing the brand of Levi’s cologne until he can manage to say, “Too much pressure.”

“I don’t bite, you know.”

Mike’s gaze flashes up to startlingly grey eyes and then away just as quickly. Other than a simple, “okay”, he doesn’t know what to say.

“So, Mike,” Levi begins, leaning in a little. “Did anyone give you that collar?”

He shakes his head, and as an afterthought, explains, “I bought it for myself.” Levi hums in a way that Mike thinks means he should continue, so he does. “I’m single, but I’m looking, but I’m not finding anyone.”

“What are you looking for?” Levi asks, one fist coming to support his chin, and Mike’s eyes are drawn to the elbow digging into Levi’s thigh. So close.

Mike shifts again and then nervously scratches the back of his neck. “Uh, a handler. Or a mentor. I’m not picky.”

“Ah. So you’re a bottom?”

“Yeah, a pet.”

“You’re cute,” Levi practically purrs and Mike feels embarrassed.

“Thanks,” he mutters, then tries to reciprocate Levi’s interest. That’s the polite thing that people do when they’re being social, he reminds himself. “What about you? Looking?”

“Yeah,” Levi agrees, his dangling foot swaying. Head tilting to the side, he exposes the long, pale line of his throat with another thoughtful-sounding hum. “I’m looking for a boy to own and train. You know I’m Erwin’s, I’ve been his since I first got into kink, and he’s mentoring me on how to top now.”

“That’s nice,” and Mike genuinely means it. “Might be hard to find a boy, though.”

“It has been. The girls here are nice but I’m just not interested them. I’m too gay, I guess. No one taken a fancy to you, though? You’re the kind they like, tall and strong.”

Mike shrugs. “I’m not a dom.”

Levi hums in a way that Mike doesn’t understand, he seems to hum a lot, and with another shift of dark hair, Mike realises that Levi’s ears are flushed red. In the lull of conversation, the doors to the playspace open, and Erwin emerges, looking around for a moment before his eyes settle on Levi and he smiles, coming over to them.

“Mike,” he says in greeting. “Nice to see you again.”

“Yeah, you too.”

“Hey, sir, Mike was just telling me that he’s a pet looking for a handler. What do you know about pet play?” Levi sits back on the sofa to better look up at Erwin as he stands before them, then changes his body language to mirror his master as soon as Erwin settles himself into the armchair caddy corner from them, both men leaning forward with with their elbows on their knees.

“I know enough to teach to my learning switch,” Erwin offers. “And then we can learn together.”

“I’d like to learn, please.” Levi smiles at Erwin and then turns to look at Mike. “Would you like to play tonight?”

In surprise, Mike looks Levi in the eyes before he quickly moves on to Erwin. “I, uh… I didn’t really come with anything.”

“Oh,” Levi says, and Mike finds himself sincerely hoping that it’s a disappointed sound.

“How about we meet for coffee before we play?” Erwin suggests. “Get to know one another. There's no rush in making friends.”

Levi nods once at his master and Mike agrees, too.

;;;

“He’s probably not even interested,” Levi grouses. “He wouldn’t look at me.”

“Levi, you’re overthinking this. This is why you should slow down a little, love. I know you’re eager.” With a hand in the black hair he was just brushing, Erwin leans down to lay a chaste kiss on a sharp shoulder.

“And now he’s gonna go have pity coffee with us.”

“It’s not pity coffee. He gave us his phone number without hesitation.”

“You can block numbers, you know,” Levi retorts, then lets himself fall backward in the pillows, damp hair be damned. He covers his face with his hands and groans, “I just got so excited when he said he was looking.”

“Relax, no more thinking. You’ll get to talk to him all about it on Wednesday.”

;;;

Mike is lost in the repetition of _hello how are you, good how are you, good thanks, scan scan scan, your total is--_ when he realises that Levi was flirting with him. The canned cherries slip from his hand and land on the floor with an attention-grabbing bang.

“I'm sorry, ma'am, would you like me to get you a new one?” He shows her the new dent in the side of the can but she politely shakes her head.

“It's fine, it didn't open,” she assures him. He gives her a discount on the item anyway and apologises one more time.

Levi was _flirting_ and Mike wants to groan out loud for his obliviousness. Next time they talk, he promises himself that he'll pay attention and he'll flirt back-- or whatever that weird verbal flailing he does can be called. But if there's an opportunity for him to get close to Levi and Erwin, then he wants to, even if nothing but friendship comes of it.  

;;;

The first coffee starts off a little rocky, but the longer they sit together, beverages striving for thermal equilibrium, the more Erwin realises that navigating this will require him to learn new things. And Levi's eagerness is not off-putting, thank goodness. Mike responds to the noirette in a way that would seem vaguely interested (borderline indifferent), but compared to their awkward encounter at the club, this is an improvement. He is not closed off to them, but he is a person that is slow to open up, so they invite him to dinner at their home on Friday in the hopes that a less public setting will encourage him.

Nervousness hangs over Mike when he comes into their home with an offering of red wine, but Levi does away with the emotion by getting Mike to help him prepare a salad. It takes a while for him to get comfortable in their space, but once he does, Erwin feels like he can better peek at the layers coming undone. Mike is as complex as Levi, but they're so different as individual people, Erwin thinks that maybe they could all cohabitat and manage to balance peacefully. Levi is fiercely domestic, almost obstinate in his refusal to work outside of the home, but Mike likes the monotony of his job as a store clerk. It's predictable and stable, he says. Took him a while to find a good fit and now he's not willing to give it up, which reminds Erwin about the way Levi’s been swatting away girls to find a boy...

“Any luck with your search?” Levi asks halfway through their meal, a hopefulness in his voice that Erwin knows he usually keeps very close to his chest.

Mike looks at Levi-- in the eyes, Erwin notices-- and shakes his head. “It's okay, though. At least I'm making friends, right?”

“Of course,” Erwin agrees.

After their meal, they’re all in loungers on the patio, relaxed and open, when Mike turns to Erwin and says, “I like you guys.”

“We like you, too,” Erwin promises him, giving a smile. “Levi _really_ likes you.”

“Don’t expose me,” Levi groans though he’s grinning widely.

Mike doesn't reply and Erwin is learning that it's not solely born of discomfort because there are meanings to Mike’s words and his silences.

“I've been thinking,” Levi continues, pauses like he's reconsidering what to say. Erwin already knows what's on his boy’s mind. “I think you'd make a good fit, Mike. If you want that.”

There's one beat too many between Levi's admission and Mike’s inquisitive, “Fit?”

“You'd make a good pet,” Levi clarifies, “for us. That's what I think. I'm learning but I'd like to learn with you, I mean, you could belong to both of us and I could be your handler.”

“Oh.”

Erwin turns to watch Mike as he mulls over the rambled words. Levi's leg begins bobbing with anxiety, so he reaches over and cups the knee in his grasp, a motion that Levi already knows is a silent order to calm down and he obeys.

“Oh,” Mike says again, and then sort of chuckles through his nose. “Yeah. I think so, too.”

Levi’s too quick to reply. “Really? Do you want to try something out first? Or talk about it, maybe?”

“Talk, if you want,” Mike acquiesces, looking hesitant for a moment, like he's preparing himself for something difficult. “But there's something I've got to tell you first.”

Erwin doesn't know what to expect, but when Mike gives them a very personal piece of information, everything about him seems to click into place. Mike looks between the two men, burning with uncertainty, so Erwin holds out one hand and says, “Come here, Mike.”

Mike slides out of his lounger and takes the few steps to close the distance between them, then brings himself to his knees without needing to be told. Open hand coming to rest on the back of Mike’s neck, Erwin says, “Thank you, Mike. It doesn't change anything about how I feel about you, and I will do my best to nuture your wellbeing. I believe Levi feels the same way.”

Nodding with fervor, “Yeah, I do.”

Mike’s gaze flicks up to Erwin’s just long enough for them to exchange looks; one of blissful relief, the other, of understanding. Mike doesn't just need a handler, he needs an owner and caretaker, and Erwin’s not stroking his own ego when he thinks that it benefits Mike to be in a household with two tops to look after him. There will be a completely new set of challenges in having him, but these are challenges that Erwin is willing to tackle.

“Okay.” Mike looks between the husbands and nods. “Yeah. Let’s do it.”

;;;

Levi is ready to jump into this with the same eagerness that he jumped in with Erwin, but Mike takes his steps closer in a slow, cautious rhythm. It’s hard not to take it personally, but Levi worries that there’s something Mike dislikes, and that it is causing him to hesitate, and that the dislike will evolve into aversion and he will leave.

“Don’t worry,” Erwin whispers into his hair after their third successful dinner date.

“Sorry, sir,” Levi mutters, slipping back into submission easily when Erwin seems to constantly be in control of his emotions and Levi’s own are a ruckus. “I just. I dunno. What’s taking so long?”

Mike is inexperienced but willing, yet Erwin is holding them back, just as cautious.

“We’re new. We change his normal, so baby, give him time to adjust to the new normal.” Erwin kisses Levi’s crown and closes their front door once Mike’s car disappears down the street. Levi hangs back in the entryway for a moment, watching his husband’s retreating back.

“What if he never adjusts?” Levi asks. It’s gnawing at him, this worry. He’s hasn’t let himself be this vulnerable since sophomore year of high school, when Erwin dared to break Levi’s walls and forge a friendship. He forgot how scary this is, and even though he knows Mike is feeling the same vulnerability, Levi is afraid that he’ll scare Mike away.

“Baby.” Clear and expectant. That’s a summon, so Levi makes his way into the kitchen with Erwin, who holds out a glass of wine for him by the stem. When Levi is close enough to take the offering, Erwin’s free hand comes to his waist and pulls him in close. A kiss to the forehead quells the storm and suddenly, Levi feels like he can stop worrying for at least a few minutes and simply enjoy the embrace.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles after a sip. Erwin squeezes him, so he continues, “I know it’ll be okay.”

“This is new for all of us. Let’s depend on one another to get through this, okay, baby?”

;;;

Mike stays the night for the first time after they’ve been together for a month. They met up at the munch, and Mike let Erwin pay for him with minimal reluctance. They’ve been low-key about their relationship, but Mike thinks it was like a little signal flare meant to alert everyone to the fact that Mike now belongs to Erwin. Well, technically, he belongs to both Levi and Erwin, but Levi is learning and Erwin’s dominance is steadfast.

He follows Levi to the master bedroom. As discussed, he’ll sleep in here with them tonight instead of in the spare room. Dropping his backpack onto the trunk at the foot of the bed, he digs through it and takes out the items he promised to bring: his red nylon Boots and Barkley collar from Target, a pair of clip-in golden retriever ears, and fluffy golden tail on a slender anal plug.

“Give those to me,” Levi says, tone betraying the newness of this position. When Mike piles the items into his smaller hands, Levi turns and takes them to the bathroom. “Follow.”

Mike kicked off his shoes at the front door, so he’s quiet as his socks pass over the rugs to make him obedient.

“Good,” Levi tells him. “Get undressed. Put your ears on.”

Mike passes further into the bathroom so that he can use the mirror, making sure the clips are straight before turning back to Levi, waiting patiently. Through the open door of the bathroom, he can see Erwin has joined them, sitting on the edge of their bed with a box in his hands.

“Eyes here,” Levi snaps his fingers and Mike looks right back at him before averting his gaze in apology and submission. “So repentant. That’s good. On your hands and knees, spread. I’m going to put in your tail, alright, Mike?”

Mike nods, then remembers himself properly. Levi used his name. This requires him to speak. “Yes, sir.”

He watches over his shoulder as Levi opens a condom and slips it deftly over the plug, then with one hand, deposits lubricant on the pointed end. There’s no chastisement for watching, and then Levi is slipping his slick fingers between Mike’s ass. He knows Levi is well practiced in preparing himself, so it’s no surprise when he gets Mike’s tail inside of him efficiently.

“Stay.” Levi rises and washes his hands in the sink. After he dries them on a hand towel, he reaches down and runs warm fingertips along Mike’s spine before snapping the collar in place around Mike’s neck. “Good. Follow me.”

Mike waits until Levi is in front of him, and then he follows as instructed, crawling behind his owner until Erwin pats his thigh, and then Mike welcomes himself between spread knees. The presence of the plug brings him an odd comfort that he can’t really explain, because it’s constantly reminding him that it’s there, there’ll be no forgetting it.

“Handsome boy,” Erwin praises, then holds up the mysterious box. “I have something special for you, Mike.”

“Yes, sir.” Mike takes the box when Erwin holds it out, and takes the lid off with one hand, finding inside a heavy, sturdy baskerville muzzle.

“This is yours,” Erwin explains. “You’ll wear it whenever we play, and if you want to wear it at other times, you can. When you have this on, Mike,” and Erwin takes it out of the box, “then you don’t have to pretend to be anything that you are not. You won’t have the same rules as other people. You’re free to be yourself, so long as you remember your manners.”

There’s something in the underbelly of Erwin’s words that makes Mike’s eyes widen as he says, “Yes, sir. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Taking it from the box, Erwin gets it on him and fastened. The weight of it is grounding, brings Mike’s focus right here and now in a way he didn’t know he needed until he had it.

“If you need a break, just take it off, and we’ll pause or end the scene, whichever you need. Ready?”

He nods, choosing not to speak because Erwin didn’t use his name, after all. As he is now, he doesn’t have to be the Mike that everyone knows. The idea of being himself, even here in safe privacy with his owners, is terrifying. In glimpses, they’ve seen who Mike is underneath years of learning to mimic, years of learning to suppress, and glimpses don’t prepare them for an entire evening, but Mike wants to trust them with this vulnerability more than he wants to hold onto it. This is his surrender, _this_ is how he gives himself over, and they’re willing to accept what he gives, so he should trust them and he _does_ trust them. It’s just hard, when for so much of his life, he’s been forced to guard this.

“What a handsome pup, Levi,” Erwin croons, spearing his fingers through Mike’s bangs and brushing them to the side. He watches the way Erwin’s pulse beats in his throat. “What’s its name?”

“Haven’t named it yet.” Levi comes and sits beside Erwin on the edge of the bed, reaches over and scratches under Mike’s chin.

“You need to name it since you’re going to keep it.” Erwin stands and stretches his arms over his head. “Why don’t you take it to the kitchen while I get changed?”

“Sure.” Levi pats his thigh and Mike follows, keeping his head down.  

“We’ll find you a good one,” Levi promises, digging through a box of biscuit cookies and holding one out between his index and middle fingers. “Here, boy.”

Mike shuffles forward and Levi slips it between the straps of his muzzle, fingertips meeting lips as Mike takes the treat. It's coated in sugar and cinnamon, his favourite, and he chases the taste away with his tongue and a shimmy of his hips, tail brushing the backs of his thighs as it sways.

“When I was a kid, I wanted a dog so bad,” Levi says. Mike butts his head into his left thigh and Levi’s hand cards through his hair. “Wanted a big german shepherd, and I was gonna name it Dakota. Popular in the nineties. I think geographical names are making a comeback.”

He scratches behind Mike’s real ears and Mike tips his chin up, rubbing his cheek along the fabric of a clean, pressed pant leg.

“There’s always the usuals: Spot, Buddy, Bailey, Spike, Rex. I don’t think any of that fits you. I think you’re too well-behaved for any of those rascally names.”

Another biscuit presents itself before him and he accepts it, daring to let his tongue lap at fingertips. Levi only feeds him a few more before Erwin rejoins them, squatting down at Mike’s level and coaxing out a moment of eye contact to assess his mental state, so he doesn’t look away until Erwin does.

“It’ll be easy to train,” Erwin says. “Have you come to a name for our new pet?”

“I’m thinking Goodboy.”

“Goodboy,” Erwin echoes and looks back at Mike. “Are you our Goodboy?”

Mike moves from where he’s been resting his cheek against Levi’s thigh and pushes his face into Erwin’s chest, muzzle first, letting himself give a content-sounding whimper in the back of his throat.

“I think he likes that,” Levi says with a private, relieved smile. They spend the night acquainting their pet with the home, laying down the ground rules, and then curl up on the sofa together to watch television, Mike on the floor at their feet, happy.

;;;

Levi asks Mike to move in three weeks later, and even though he agrees, he admits that the idea is a little overwhelming in a wonderful way.

“Just getting all the change over at once,” Mike jokes at dinner that night. He goes to work in the early dredges of the morning, so he gets off several hours before Erwin gets home, and today, he was curled up on the sofa, muzzled, sleeping soundly when Erwin arrived. He’s been here almost every day since the first sleepover, and Levi really likes having him here to make the afternoons a little shorter.

“I suppose. Are you sure you’re comfortable? This is considered moving extremely fast.”

Mike looks at Erwin, no longer afraid of blue eyes, and decisively nods once. “We work. We fit. I trust you. Why waste time?”

;;;

Gradually, Mike acclimates to his role, until he’s wholeheartedly Goodboy. Outside of their home, he wears the protective skin that he’s worn all his life, and now that he knows what it’s like to have lovers who welcome the true him, he better likes the times when he’s naked on his knees and at their mercy. He belongs to them, he obeys them in any way that they want, and it’s the safest he’s ever felt.

The spare room becomes his, and he subleases his apartment so that he doesn’t have to officially change his address. As much as he wants to hope that this relationship will last, he’s not so young and naïve to think that way anymore; but still, he wants that, and if it comes, he will welcome it.

Though he’s never engaged in their sex, he likes watching them. He likes the way Levi’s face twists up when he cums, how his small body looks stormtorn and wrecked as if he’s missed the lighthouse warnings. He likes the way Erwin grits his teeth before his face washes clean with bliss. He likes the way they sound, they way they smell when they come together as he kneels at the foot of the bed with his chin resting on it so that he can keep his eyes on them.

He likes the way Erwin will tiredly pet his hair on his way to getting Levi a glass of water, likes the way Erwin always gives him a treat if he follows to the kitchen.

On the days that he doesn’t have work, Mike likes to stay undressed except for his muzzle, the signal of his mindset. He’ll spend a whole morning curled up on the couch, unbothered unless Levi wants his company, and he likes that, too. He likes to be quiet beside his owners, a silent companion while they go about tasks. He likes to be their dog, their big pet. When he’s dressed and unmuzzled, he still submits, gladly taking orders that make him feel useful and loved.

He likes when he’s Goodboy more, but he still enjoys being Mike. He’s not like Levi, he prefers having a job and besides, the house really doesn't need two people here all day. Being Mike becomes less exhausting now that it's only for a part of his day and not the whole. Struck gold in his first serious relationship, and it's a kinky one as well; he’s beyond lucky.

;;;

When Levi gets back from the grocery store, Mike has also returned from work, an hour earlier than normal, so Levi tells him to put everything away and throws himself facedown on the floor in the living room. Ten minutes later, he feels nudging along his thigh and he grumbles, “Not right now, Mike.”

Being a handler is stress-relieving, but today, Levi needs the unique relief of submitting himself, and he can’t submit to Mike. Erwin won’t be back for a little while, and Levi’s resigned to lay here in misery until then.

“What can I do, Levi?”

Mike serves whether he’s himself or Goodboy, but Levi can’t get his shit together enough to even answer, so he groans down into the rug. Another nudge and Levi swats his hand blindly, slapping flesh and scruffy beard hair. There’s a soft gasp but Mike makes no other noise in response, and Levi can hear him retreating so he twists quickly. It’s not Mike’s fault that Levi’s frustration has him wound up, and firm words would have let Mike know to back off a little more nicely than getting slapped.

“Hey.” Levi throws his hand out and catches Mike’s elbow, though his fingers don’t close around the massive joint. Green eyes avoid grey. More softly, then, “Hey, Mike. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Mike lets Levi tug his elbow but doesn’t give in. He’s submissive but built solid. No one can make him go anywhere or do anything he doesn’t want to.

“I shouldn’t have done that.” Levi sits up and then gets onto his feet so that when he leans down to embrace Mike, he’s taller, protective. Mike pushes his nose into Levi’s solar plexus in a rough way but Levi huffs and wraps his arms around the shaggy head of hair. “I’m sorry.”

Mike nods in the safe cocoon of Levi’s arms, and very quietly adds, “I’m sorry I bugged you after you told me no. But, Levi?”

“Hm?”

“That felt good.” A nervous shift of shoulders. “And if it made you feel better, is it really bad?”

Levi considers the clumsy question for a moment and kisses the dark blonde crown. “I think we need Erwin here to talk about this. Are you asking me if I want to use you as a punching bag?”

In his arms, Mike nods.

“I feel bad for hitting you like that,” Levi explains. “You didn't ask for that, that makes it abuse.”

“And if I ask for it?”

“In a scene, yeah, that's different. Begging against my leg doesn't make it a scene.” Carefully getting down on his knees, Levi loops his arms around Mike’s neck, and Mike brings his hands to Levi’s hips. “I wanna do this right.”

As soon as Erwin comes home, Levi confesses. There’s more disappointment than anger in the master’s voice as he informs Levi that after dinner, there’ll be discipline. What usually is alluring is instead worrying. All evening, there’s tension in Levi’s body, and as soon as the dishwasher is started and the countertops are wiped down, Erwin’s hand comes to the back of his neck in a benign hold.

“I know you didn’t hit Mike to force me to give you what you need.” A dangerous kiss to his ear. “You know I would give it to you regardless, so tonight will hurt very badly, baby.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Mike will watch.”

Levi swallows. “Yes, sir.”

“For your discipline, you’ll get the cane. Only an obedient boy gets the intimacy of their master’s hands on their bare ass.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Ten licks, no warm-up.”

A shudder ripples through him. There’s nothing pleasurable about that. Erwin hits with ferocious business-like precision in times like these, and Levi knows he will be crying before the cane even leaves his flesh on the first strike. “Yes, sir.”

“You understand that Mike is our property, and you will treat property kindly.”

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry, sir.”

“I know you will be.” Erwin kisses his ear again. “I’ve already let Mike know that we’ll talk about his proposal tomorrow night. Go to the bedroom, undress, and restrain yourself using the suspension point before the bed.”

“Yes, sir.”

Mike is already there, laying in a sploot off to the side. He watches silently as Levi gets naked and climbs up onto the bed to push a length of rope through the ring in the ceiling, tying it so that it’s secure. Down on the floor again, Levi pulls it taut and then wraps his hands around it, restrained by choice, his body a long line, arms above his head. He knows that if he released his hold and fell, his punishments would only increase. He has the will to keep himself here until Erwin’s done with him.

The bedroom door opens and closes while Levi is in the middle of calming himself, and the sounds send his heart pounding again. His master communicates his movements so that Levi doesn’t need to turn around and watch, and when Erwin is behind him with the cane, he asks, “Ready?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Cry or scream or whatever you need, but keep yourself stretched up there for me.”

“Yes, sir.”

Playing with the cane and being punished by the cane are two different feelings. _This_ is a bite that pushes all of the logic out from Levi’s head and replaces it with an instinctual need to escape the feeling of his body splitting into burning pieces. Erwin delivers the licks from the top downward, equally spaced, and the pain is worse with the anticipation of where the next strike will come. It’s over in thirty seconds, Levi knows this from experience, but it’s as if he’s been strung up here at Erwin’s mercy for an hour. Snot and tears pour down his face and neck as he gasps when the last blow lands at mid-thigh. He’s burst into an instant sweat with the effort of remaining perfectly still for the duration of this, and his body shakes from exertion.

The cane tips his chin up and Levi seeks his master’s eyes. It’s too soon for him to speak again after agonised screaming, but Erwin already knows and touches his forehead to Levi’s own sweat-slick one to trade quiet affection.

“I’ve got you now. Let go.”

Erwin gets up against the headboard with Levi stretched prone over his lap when he says, “Will you let Mike lick your welts? Your skin didn’t open.”

Too tired to do much, Levi turns his head to where Mike has planted his chin at the foot of the bed with a worried expression. Sliding a shaking hand out in that direction, Levi pats. Mike climbs up.

The saliva feels cool on his hot skin and he moans with relief. Tentative hands grasp the tender backs of his knees and spread his legs so that every inch of red skin is laved with devotion. Levi finds himself panting, trying to keep from squirming. Erwin presses a hand against his nape to quiet him so that Mike can finish, and after the tongue makes its last lap, Erwin releases his hold.

“Good,” Levi croaks, bringing himself up onto his elbows and beckoning Mike to come closer so that he can loop arms around a strong neck and nuzzle into the underside of a bearded jaw. “Good boy, Mike.”

;;;

Erwin comes through Mike’s line during the last fifteen minutes of his shift. It’s pretty quiet in the store right now, so Mike ropes off his register behind Erwin to keep anyone else from queueing up.

“Hey,” Mike says. “What brings you here?”

“You.” Erwin offers a polite smile. “I got off early and I was thinking that we could have that discussion at the pâtisserie on the southside. Why don’t you ride with me and we’ll pick up Levi?”

“Sure.”

Erwin waits in the parking lot while Mike counts down his till and clocks out. Reflexively, he goes to get in the backseat, but Erwin stops him and tells him to ride up front.

“This is Levi’s seat.” Mike feels odd sitting here.

“You can give it back in a little bit.” Erwin reaches over and pats his thigh. Shyly, Mike slips his hand underneath and then interlocks their fingers while they chat, not letting go until they’re home and Levi’s coming out to meet them, and then he climbs to his usual seat in the back.

Erwin came to this shop with a colleague a few weeks ago, and they were serving treats that he knew both of his partners would enjoy. The two go off to find a cozy table at his order, and several minutes later, Erwin comes with a tray laden with beverages and plates. Only after they’ve all eaten until they’re content does Erwin dare to bring up the reason for the visit.

“So, Mike,” he begins, leaning in over the low table between the four armchairs, one unused. “What about Levi slapping you felt good?”

Mike swallows his mouthful of coffee and sets his mug down. He doesn’t have to hesitate before answering, because he’s been thinking about this for the last twenty-four hours and he’s always come to the same conclusion. “It made me happy to think that Levi needed to use me.”

With Erwin gently leading, Mike is able to work through and address his feelings about the incident and tell his partners about the ways he would like their relationship to evolve. Likewise, Erwin walks Levi through the same process, and though Levi needs less help than Mike in processing his thoughts, they come to the same conclusion.

“Let’s try it out for a while, and sit down to discuss it every time that either Levi or myself need that kind of scene,” Erwin decides.

;;;

A week goes by without anyone coming to Mike and making certain requests, and he thinks maybe it was a one off sort of thing. That night, Erwin comes home late on Friday, making his way through the house and to Mike’s bedroom door.

He barely knocks before Mike is leaning over and twisting the knob so that the door pops open and gives Erwin permission to enter. He turns back to his laptop screen and scrolls a little bit more through the browser window before setting a bookmark and closing the lid to put the machine to sleep.

“Mike,” Erwin says, a measured syllable. “All the testing results are back.”

The three of them knew before going in that their results would all be just fine, it’s really just a formality, but that’s not why Erwin’s here. Mike can tell there’s a question hanging between them.

“Okay.” Mike stands and comes to Erwin. “Whenever you guys are ready.”

“You’re sure about this?”

Mike nods and gives Erwin his most confident smile. Sex wasn’t part of their original relationship negotiations-- in fact, Mike feels a sort of nothingness about it, even if he likes watching Erwin and Levi fuck, he’s never really imagined it for himself. In theory, he thinks he’ll like it. Judging by the way everyone practically raves about it, he’s sure it feels good, but it’s not a part of his diet. Even when he gets hard, he prefers to let it go away on its own. A few moments of visual appreciation is more than enough satisfaction for him, no need to wrap his hand around his length and pump. But his partners are sexual creatures and if they desire him, then he wants to be used whenever they need him. It makes him feel good to be used.

“So cute,” Levi had purred at the pâtisserie. “You balance us: dominant, switch, submissive. You make us a holy trinity now, so you’re ours forever.”

“Alright. I trust you.” Now, Erwin wraps his hand around the back of Mike’s neck and pulls him forward to kiss his cheek. “Shall we make dinner?”

;;;

After Mike finishes acclimating to his new life, they begin to go to the club as a group again. A couple of months away leaves them feeling refreshed, ready to take on the club with a new energy. It’s vanilla casual to the door and inside, Levi loves to make a show of undressing his pet and putting him into the proper gear, complete with the muzzle. There’s no need for a leash, Mike’s not going anywhere without his master or handler, and they show him off to all the club patrons, letting them pet him.

Before he belonged to them, Mike had heard about infamous Smith house parties which used to be hosted regularly at their residence, but they’d taken a break while integrating him into their lives. The normal time for one is approaching, and several members inquire after it, hope in their eyes.

“We need to discuss it with our Goodboy,” Erwin informs each inquisitive person. “He requires special attentions, and if a party at home would be upsetting for him, then we would rather just continue to skip it.”

A few people remind Erwin that a true dominant should have the final say, and while Erwin gives them a tolerant smile, he quietly promises Levi and Mike that each of those persons will be barred from attending; Erwin has a special idea in mind and anyone who would disrespect his pet’s comfort levels here will not be welcome in his home.

;;;

“Not too tight, is it, Goodboy?” Levi fusses over Mike’s muzzle for the third time before Mike jerks his head from his grasp and huffs out an agitated breath. “Okay, okay, sorry. I’m nervous.”

Mike turns back to Levi and pushes his head into Levi’s chest with a whimper. It’s their first party as a group, and Mike will be on display for touching and petting for thirty minutes as guests trickle in, then he’ll be free to go up to his room and hide if he feels that he needs to. Otherwise, he’ll be free to crawl through the crowds and watch other couples play late into the night.

“I know, you’re nervous, too.” Levi scratches behind Mike’s real ears and draws in a too-deep breath to calm himself. “I probably should’ve taken my frustration out on you before this.”

His pet whines and then whimpers in sweet, high tunes. In reply, Levi says, “How about when this is all done, just to burn up all the leftover stress?”

Hips sway quickly, making a tail wag happily in agreement.

“As soon as your thirty minutes are up,” Levi promises, “then I’ll fuck you up.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodboy grows even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you open the doc and the last edit made was 5 july.... because you sat on it forever....

With warm pride in his chest, Erwin watches Levi and Mike greet their guests. Levi extends his hand to shake, or offers his arms for a hug, and then directs attention down to Mike on his hands and knees on a cushion beside him. Their pet lifts his head and seeks the touch of friends politely, and as he does, Erwin watches the way Levi looks down with love written through his features.

Mike is good for Levi in a way different than for Erwin. Levi needed someone to submit to him after years of his own submission, and Mike’s surrender is an easy, soft gift that requires patience, understanding, and acceptance to earn. Even though Mike is pliantly willing to give himself to them, he is a difficult pet by way of  _ how _ he is and the attentions that he requires. But he is like Levi in his reservedness, and that alikeness brings the two a bridge of commonality over their estuaries of difference. Mike is good for Erwin in many ways, but tonight, he is good because he reminds Erwin what it means to learn. The curve is steep but as long as the three of them keep their hands tightly clasped, they’ll get to the summit together.

;;;

After the last RSVP finishes patting Mike’s head and excuses themselves into the party, Levi kneels, seeking eye contact, and asks, “How do you feel?”

When he nods, Mike doesn’t quite look at Levi, but rather, at Levi’s mouth, so he kisses Mike’s forehead and tells him to follow. There’s music on now, not loud, but their stereo system is linked up through the house and the sound is inescapable in the common areas. He takes them into the master bedroom and in the safety of privacy, carefully removes the muzzle.

“Take a minute to yourself,” Levi orders, setting the muzzle on the bed beside his hip. Mike nudges in closer between his spread thighs and rests his chin on the edge of the bed right in front of Levi’s groin, but it’s one of his usual positions and there’s no sexuality about it. He’s never been shy to snuggle his face into their laps, and his innocence in the matter has always inspired Levi’s reflex to nurture. The promise he made to Mike before their guests’ arrivals will have to wait until they’re both in the mood again.

“I’ll be okay soon.”

Levi cards his fingers through blonde bangs and pushes them back, all the while watching the way Mike still isn’t looking at him. “Just a moment, pet. You let a lot of people touch you.”

There are no more rebuttals. Mike draws in a deep breath and sighs out slowly while Levi runs fingers through his hair, a steady repetition meant to soothe. With his free hand, he scrolls through his phone.

“Levi,” Mike murmurs some time later, after Levi’s fallen down one of the social media rabbit holes of suggestions. 

“Yes, babe?” He puts his phone down to frame his pet’s face with both hands, his pet who can look at him again.

He’s relaxed but there’s a flash of apprehension in his eyes as he asks, “Can-- may I be your Goodboy without the muzzle?” 

“What do you mean, ‘without’?”

Mike pauses, looking away to assemble his words, telling them to Levi’s chest when he finds them in the order he needs them. “I need to keep it with me, hanging around my neck instead.”

“We’ll do that.” Levi takes the muzzle and holds it in his hands. They’ve never played without it. “What are you thinking about doing?”

“I’m hungry.”

“You can eat as yourself, pet.”

“I’d like you to feed me.” 

“You want to be fed by your handler, as Goodboy, without your muzzle?”

Mike nods, finally. There it is, with only a little bit of prodding. Levi pushes Mike’s bangs back again and kisses his forehead. “Alright. Do you want to get dressed, too? The party will be going on all night.”

Fidgeting, he turns his eyes up to Levi, uncertainty in their green readable in such closeness. “I know they won’t touch without permission… but I don’t want them to ask.”

“I know we always  _ play _ play with you naked, but let’s try it out with you dressed,” Levi offers. “If it’s uncomfortable for you, or mentally you find you can’t relax, you can undress again.” When Mike looks away, Levi lightly slaps one cheek. He’s not done speaking. “Hey, now. Take out your tail, clean it, put it away, and get dressed. Cover all your skin. But keep on your collar and ears. Fasten this around your neck when you’re ready and come to the kitchen.”

It takes ten minutes for Mike to come skulking around the corner, walking like he’s trying to make himself smaller. Levi hands him the fresh pitcher of mixer that he just finished making and sends him out to put it on the table, noticing the set of his strong jaw.

“Someone is getting whipped outside.” Upon return, Mike crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the kitchen counter as if he would rather be anywhere else tonight.

“Do you want to watch?”

“I dunno. What’d you wanna do?”

Levi shrugs his shoulders and side steps into Mike’s side, lifting one big arm and draping it over his own shoulders, and Mike automatically circles the other as well, enveloping Levi in his embrace. 

“Still want to eat, pet?”

The pulse of tension through Mike echoes into Levi. “Maybe. Yeah.”

“People will watch.”

There’s a pause. “That’s… okay. As long as they don’t ask to touch again.”

Levi reaches up, slips his finger around one bar of the muzzle, and tugs to get Mike’s attention before he starts retreating back into his head. “I can’t stop them from asking. But that’s not for you to worry about, Goodboy. You let me handle the people.”

Green meets silver and stares, long and unmoving, but Levi knows not to look away anymore, he knows that Mike needs to see him unfaltering, so he meets the stare no matter how awkward, and slowly Mike relaxes around him again.

“Down, boy,” Levi commands, met with easy submission. He cups one of Mike’s cheeks once the man is on his knees, and Mike leans his head into the palm, nuzzles, laps his tongue over the callouses. Like a bolt of lightning, Levi feels the urge to yank Mike’s head back by the hair, but instead, he strokes his thumb down the slope of his roman nose. “Go and climb up onto the coffee table in the living room. Spread out a blanket for your hands and knees.”

;;;

He’s hungry, and therefore quick to accomplish what he’s been instructed to do. A few curious onlookers who aren’t in their own scenes begin to gather, reaching out hands that Mike politely shies away from, and they keep their hands to themselves. Levi comes to check on him, tells their little crowd that the time for petting his Goodboy is over for now.

When Levi disappears to fetch food, Mike finds he can’t relax until his handler comes back. The eyes on him are giving him a strange sense of unease, because these people pet him at the club, and tonight they petted him as they came in, and somehow, Mike’s brain is translating their gazes into hands, as well. As if by physical means, he can feel the rove of their gazes as if they were reaching out and touching with their eyes. 

It’s only a moment that Levi is away from him, but it’s too much. He ducks his head down between his hands, presenting everyone with the long curve of his spine as he collapses into himself protectively. 

“Hey,” Erwin croons, breath on Mike’s ear even though just a second ago, he was nowhere in sight. “Do you want to go to your room?”

Mike shakes his head and holds back the beginnings of a panicked whine so that he can say, “I’m okay. They’re just looking.”

“Is the looking bothering you?”

“It feels like they’re touching me.”

“Inside your head it feels that way?” Erwin, though, doesn’t remove his own large hand from the steadfast grip around Mike’s nape, thumb and fingertips each claiming a thrumming vessel on either side of his neck. On Levi, this hold is crushing, but on Mike, it feels teasing. There’s no active tease in the contact, Mike knows, but his mind wants to draw conclusions that don’t belong.

When Erwin speaks again, it’s up and at the little audience. “Give us some room for a moment.”

There’s shuffling, and then Erwin’s hand ventures from his nape and down his spine. Cracking his fingers to peek between, Mike finds that most of the house guests are positioned with their backs turned to him now. 

“Do you want me to stop touching you?”

As soon as Mike nods, Erwin’s hand disappears, but he stays close, like a curtain between Mike and their guests.

“Levi’s going to feed me,” Mike finally supplies, when his skin doesn’t feel violated anymore.

“I know, pet. Are you sure you want to do this here?”

“I can handle it.” Mike says it to reassure himself as much as to reassure his master.

;;;

In the end, Mike tolerates the party long enough for Levi to feed him, and before the seedlings of sensory overload can sprout and grow into constricting vines that blossom with anxiety and fruit with meltdowns, Levi sends him back to the bedroom. Toward the very end of the night when only aftercare is being administered by various tops, most remaining guests in quiet conversational bubbles, Levi sees Mike poke his head in again, finding Erwin where he stands in the entryway. He’s the tallest of them, and he hugs Erwin from behind, hands clasping tightly together low on Erwin’s abdomen, burying his face in his master’s nape. Without breaking off what he’s saying to Petra, Erwin rests one hand on Mike’s, and with his other, he reaches up and back to ruffle the blonde hair. They stay together like that until everyone departs.

;;;

They get the house cleaned to Levi’s level of satisfaction in the late afternoon of the next day, and then sit out on the back porch with drumstick cones to celebrate a job well done. Mike listens while his partners talk about the party, and he’s content not contributing until Levi asks the questions that he knew were coming.

“Pet, do you think you handled it well?”

It’s too broad of a question for him to tackle first, so he says, “I think being touched at first went okay.”

“It would have overwhelming you if it had gone on any longer,” Erwin offers, neither a question nor a statement.

“Yeah,” Mike agrees. “It was good at first. Then it was uncomfortable.”

“Did you tell Levi?”

Mike tucks his chin against his chest and shakes his head once, looking down. It’s in his rules that he’s supposed to let his handler and his master know when something bothers him, but almost all of the guests had arrived by the time he felt that way, so he’d broken the rule and finished with the greetings. 

“Mike,” Levi drawls, leaning forward. He does his best not to automatically move back. “Mike.”

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs. “Thought it would be okay.”

“And it was okay, you didn’t get upset,” Levi tells him, “but you  _ have _ to tell me when things become intolerable.”

“It wasn’t intolerable.”

“It would have become that way very quickly.” Erwin speaks and Mike looks at his lips forming the words. “You’re a good boy, and you can handle a  _ lot, _ but when you reach a certain point, you make a drastic one-eighty. We need to know when you begin to reach your limit, so that we can all avoid pushing you too far.”

Mike nods, averting his gaze, but a strong hand tips his chin up and he meets Erwin’s eyes. They’re not disappointed like he expects, even though he broke a rule. 

“I know you don’t want to disappoint us,” Erwin says, as if he’s got access to the jumble that serves as Mike’s stream of consciousness. “It’s okay to push yourself, but you will tell us when you’re pushing yourself so that we can better care for you. You’ve held yourself together for as long as we’ve known you, but you can break, Mike. We don’t want you to break alone. We want to be there, however you need us, but we can’t do that to our best ability if we don’t all have our communication open.”

“I know.” And Mike does know. He knows all of this, but sometimes, he just can’t remember it, or it stops making sense. Sometimes, he forgets that he doesn’t have to wear his skin even when he’s Goodboy. He thought he'd been showing them everything but upon examination, he realises that he's  _ still _ been holding back. “I’m sorry. I’ll do better.”

“Babe,” Levi croons, slipping his hand into Mike’s hair. “You do so well, already. It’s not about doing better. We just want to remind you that you can talk to us, even when you don’t think you need to.”

“I know,” Mike says again, nodding with it this time. “Thank you.”

Levi presses a kiss to his ear, and it feels a little bit better. “Do you need some time to process?”

“No.” Mike adds immediately, “Maybe just a minute.”

“Take as long as you need to process,” Levi murmurs into his skin. 

What would it be like, if Mike stopped trying to hide  _ all _ of himself completely? If he sliced open the last membrane, however translucent of a barrier it’s been, and gave them raw tissues bleeding and weeping pus? He knows the pain of scabbing over when that vulnerability is betrayed, when the things about him that make him too difficult to deal with are used as a reason for leaving. He remembers, his body remembers, and it gives him away.

“It’s okay,” Levi whispers when Mike becomes rigid with tension under him. “Mike, it’s okay. We have you. Be yourself.”

He nods because he can’t really speak. Levi and Erwin care for him, he knows, but they don’t know what they’re asking for. They don’t know that Goodboy is as close as he can be to himself without peeling off this last membrane to become entirely bare before them. What if they reject him, too? 

“It’s scary,” Erwin offers. “It’s okay to be scared. I’m scared, too; I’m scared of mishandling you and hurting you.”

“I want to,” Mike says. “I want to be open. But… it’s…”

“It’s alright,” Erwin tells him. “Be as vulnerable as you are comfortable being, but please, Mike, always communicate with us.”

“I…” He breathes in deep and holds it for several seconds before letting it rush out. “I can.” 

Erwin gives him a sincere smile and leans in, tilting Mike’s head back before a chaste kiss. “Thank you. Was there anything you didn’t like about the party?” 

“It was fine.”

“The music wasn't too loud?”

“I didn't hear it in the bedroom.”

“So it wasn't too loud?”

“Maybe, but it was fine.” Mike scratches the back of his neck, and Levi leans over to kiss there. 

“Did you feel safe?” Levi inquires. 

He nods wholeheartedly. “Yeah. The muzzle helped.”

Levi looks pleased so Mike continues, “It was clear that I was off-limits. I liked that. I like the idea that… that I can play at anytime. Like twenty-four-seven, but... kinda not.”

Erwin kisses him again. “Do you want to try more play like that from now on?”

“Yeah.”

They go over a few new negotiations and then give Mike the rest of the evening to process, letting him cling to them silently, letting him hug onto them, answering his clumsily-worded questions.

;;;

“What's this one?” Mike holds up another implement from the toy bag, a thick paddle. 

“It's metal covered in rubber.” Levi lays supine over Mike’s lap on the bedroom floor. It's his pet’s day off, and they'd gotten a fair amount of extra chores done before retreating into the nice quiet of the bedroom to wind down and look at toys while waiting for Erwin to come home. Over dinner last night, they negotiated a scene, and the two are trying to remain calm in the face of anticipatory restlessness. 

Mike taps the paddle against his hand. “Does it hurt?”

“Everything hurts when you hit hard enough,” Levi says. 

“I want to hurt.”

Levi puts down his phone, social media platform easily forgotten with the way it twists his gut to hear that. Erwin is the sadist. Levi takes pain when he's being disciplined, or when he feels like making a masochistic sacrifice for Erwin’s pleasure, but he's not inclined to inflict it. “Why?”

Mike shrugs, pointedly focusing on putting the paddle back where it belongs, his jaw working as he thinks. Without anything to occupy his hands, he drops them on Levi's taut belly, and Levi grabs hold of them, twining his much smaller fingers between the larger, rougher ones. They've been going to the gym, all three of them together, and Levi now knows the strength he possesses. Those muscles can do quite a bit more than stock store shelves and back rooms. 

Levi watches as Mike bends to kiss their hands, and with some gentle coaxing, he gets Mike to kiss him instead. It's chaste, and when he pulls back, Levi asks again. “Why do you want that?”

“I don't know.” Mike pushes his nose against Levi's and experimentally kisses him again. Levi opens his mouth the barest bit, inviting Mike in, but his pet is hesitant for a moment. 

Levi prods. “You don't know?” 

“I just… wouldn’t mind to hurt.” Mike says it like it should make sense, and Levi knows that inside Mike’s head, it does. Levi also knows that there are people predisposed for masochism, and while he's not one of them, he can accept it if Mike is. 

“If you really want it, then tell Erwin later,” Levi orders, before he takes hold of Mike’s face and pulls it down. Their kisses remain shy, and Levi watches the way Mike looks at him as he licks into Mike’s mouth, licks up against the roof. Relishing the way a shiver travels through Mike's body as it presses Levi down into the rug, Levi keeps at it, maintaining that eye contact as he coaxes Mike open and devours into him. Levi gets Mike panting into their kisses as he wraps his legs around the thick waist and frots against the firm plane of Mike’s abdomen. Those big hands are timid at first, as they rub down Levi's sides, and when they find Levi's ass, they grope, fingers digging in while Mike leans his weight into Levi's body in a delicious crush. There's newness, not just because they've never done this together, but because Mike is learning this with him now. 

They're like teenagers rolling around on the bedroom floor together when Erwin comes home, and they don't stop until Erwin rolls them over and slaps Levi's ass, their previously planned scene beginning with that action. Levi breaks away from the kiss to groan with the sensation of a smack on his plugged ass, and Mike chases him to lick a strip up his throat. 

“Having fun fucking with your pet?” Erwin asks, and Levi preens under his master’s gaze after he rolls off of Mike and onto his back on the rug. He watches as Erwin reaches down and presses a flat hand against the confined bulge at the front of Mike’s jeans. “Oh, baby boy, you've gotten our pet hard already and saved me the work. Let’s have you take care of him.”

Mike looks up at Erwin with an expression of curiosity but doesn't make any move to stop him when he stoops to unzip Mike’s fly and zigzag the denim off his hips. In fact, he raises his ass to shimmy out when Erwin continues undressing him, keeping his eyes on Erwin’s face even after Erwin looks away to complete the task. Free from his jeans, Mike’s erection tents his boxers like a big top, and Levi bites his bottom lip. 

“Come here, Levi; be a good handler and meet your pet’s needs,” Erwin says as he stands, slips out of his blazer, swings it up onto the bed to deal with later. A dangerous shiver rips its way up Levi's spine when green eyes turn to him, seeking. 

“Goodboy, Mike,” Levi murmurs, twisting himself into his pet again, pulling him in for another kiss. They fall back into their fever quickly, Levi saying between sloppy kisses that are more spit than kiss, “Good pet, getting hard for me to ride you.”

When Mike swallows, he leaves his mouth hanging open as he nods, eyes on Levi's lips. 

“Touch me,” Levi says, delighting in the way hands come immediately to his ass, fingertips in the meat of his globes. He hisses, “That's it, good, keeping going.”

Levi may be his handler, but Mike is absolutely  _ packing,  _ and Levi knows there will be plenty of times later for him to do the penetrating. Today, he wants to top while riding his pet; penetration doesn't make him the bottom tonight, because Levi is in charge here. 

He dives into another kiss, pulling Mike's cupid bow until he's sure it'll bruise, and breathily asks against a panting mouth, “Will you let me fuck myself on your cock?”

Eyes wide and astonished, Mike nods, his hands continuing in their searching and squeezing. 

“Good,” Levi nearly purrs. “Good. I'm going to undress and take this plug out, and I want you naked on the bed waiting.”

When Levi's done putting everything into the hamper, Mike is where Levi ordered him to be. A nude Erwin sits against the headboard, Mike’s head lounging on his belly, torso in between his thighs, with one of Erwin’s hands wrapped around Mike’s lubed cock giving teasing strokes. 

“You look helpless, pet,” Levi tells him as he crawls up onto bed with them, coming to straddle Mike’s thighs, hovering over him on his knees comfortably. 

“Because he needs his owner.” Erwin releases Mike’s cock and their pet whines, truly needy. “Tell him how you’re going to take care of him.”

Planting his hands on a heaving chest, Levi leans in and kisses the underside of Mike’s jaw where it meets throat. He lets his voice drop down low into gravel as he lays out his plan to his pet. “I’m going to sink myself down on your cock and fuck you until you cum inside me, then you’re going to eat me out.”

Mike nods and gets a sweet kiss on one of his nipples as Levi sits back up, wiggling down Mike’s body to line up their hips. Reaching down and behind himself, Levi grasps the curving cock and holds up upright, ready to impale. After he finds the tight ring of his hole, Levi begins to lower, hissing in unison with Mike as the head pops inside of him, the wide ridge making way for the fat length to follow. Levi’s ass meets Mike’s pelvis and he can feel Mike flexing inside of him, making Levi’s cock jerk with stimulation.

“Does that… feel nice?” Levi asks breathily. He waits for a few moments, relaxing himself and adjusting to being filled. 

“Yeah,” Mike manages, barely audible. Erwin’s hands come to cup his face and he looks up at their master, expression bare and vulnerable. 

Quietly, meant only for Mike, Erwin wants to know, “Does it feel the way you thought it would?”

Mike shakes his head slowly, closing his eyes. One of Erwin’s thumbs traces his lips. “Tell your handler what you need, Goodboy.”

Nodding, Mike takes two deep breaths before he opens his eyes, searching for Levi’s gaze and swallowing when he receives it, sacrificing a shy, “Please, sir. Fuck me.”

“Fuck you, pet?” Levi squeezes around Mike and rocks forward in a slow drag. “Hard or soft?”

“However you want,” Mike acquiesces easily. “Whatever you want, sir.”

“Good.” Levi pushes himself back down and Mike bites his bottom lip. “Put your hands on my knees and keep them there. If you move at all, I’ll stop, and you won’t get to cum before you eat me out. I’ll be disappointed. I know my Goodboy can do as he’s told.”

Another nod from Mike. “Yes, sir.”

Levi doesn’t say anything more. He guides Mike’s hands onto place, splayed fingers claiming his patellas, and then finally begins to move. The cock inside him is everything that he hoped it would be and more, spearing Levi wide, rubbing him in all the right places to make him drool and mewl. His pet is exceptionally quiet, and when half a moan gets bitten back and swallowed, Levi orders roughly, “Let me hear how fucking good I treat you.”

Mike’s eyes are squeezed shut, and he’s going to puncture his bottom lip to hide the way his breathing comes too quickly, too shallowly, so Levi slows himself into a lazy pace and very specifically asks, “Is this too much to feel?”

Fingers grip knees for a beat before Mike can answer pathetically, “It’s a lot but it feels so good, sir.”

“Look at me,” Erwin commands, and Mike’s eyes snap open and up, that same vulnerable expression back on his face. Leaning over, Erwin cups his face again. “Goodboy, yes, that’s right. Look at me.”

As Mike’s jaw relaxes, Levi begins to pick up his pace again, enraptured by the view in front of him; Erwin cradling Mike’s jaw, and the way Mike’s eyes are unmoving, Levi knows their eye contact is intimate, intense, open. Whatever is transpiring between their gazes, it coaxes noises out of Mike, makes the pet pant and whimper and groan, and soon, Mike’s eyes screw shut, an unmistakable bark of surprising pleasure leaving him. His hips buck up, deeper into Levi, who squeezes to milk him dry and ride him just a little bit more. 

Levi waits until Mike’s relaxing back down from his orgasm before he raises himself off the spent cock. “Are you ready, pet?”

Looking a little dreamy, Mike smiles, so the noirette repositions himself, his ass against Mike’s upper chest, supinely presenting his hole for the devouring, his back laid down against Mike’s torso. If he were prone, they could sixty-nine. Maybe next time...

“Hold my hips,” he directs, helping place Mike’s hands on his iliac crests appropriately so that he can relax completely, held in place by someone stronger. “Lick my hole, Goodboy.”

There’s a moment where Levi only feels warm breath, and then a shy tongue tip trails its way over him. A few more of those, and then Mike lets more of his tongue acquaint with the used hole, lapping over Levi with the whole width of his tongue eagerly, lapping like he’s trying to keep an ice cream cone from dripping. It feels good, and Levi vocalises that with moans and gasps.

“Push your tongue in,” he orders gruffly, bringing one of his hands to his neglected cock and squeezing the head within his fist. Always so obedient, Mike points his tongue and wedges it easily inside. His teeth press into the tender perineum. Showing his appreciation loudly, Levi uses his free hand to grab blindly at one of Mike’s on his hip, and when he finds it, he laces their fingers and squeezes. 

“Look at you two,” Erwin coos. “Can I lick you, baby? I want to know how you sound when there are two mouths on you.”

Erwin’s words make Levi tighten around Mike’s intrusion, and Mike answers by pushing in deeper, his nose in Levi’s balls as he sucks out his own cum. When Erwin bends and takes the desperate cock into his mouth, Levi shouts, lost in the middle between his master and his pet. 

;;;

It takes Mike a couple of days to process what they did and form his opinion on the affair, and he decides he feels good about it. Sex with them is something he would like to continue, and when he informs his two tops, Levi kisses him with excitement and Erwin pats his head. They'll use him good, they  _ promise. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [main](http://minxiebutt.tumblr.com) or [writing sideblog](http://eruriotica.tumblr.com)


End file.
